The Princess of Paris
by Crystal Jade
Summary: (AU - One-shot) Marinette is the princess of Paris and is having to deal with a difficult . . . knight. He just can't seem to keep himself out of trouble!


Author Notes: Sadly . . . I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and & Cat Noir. I just like creating stories based on their characters. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

*~ Crystal Jade ~*

MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN

'Baka. Báichī. Stultus. Stupid.'

Marinette sighed.

'Really. . . How much more stupid could one man be? I vowed last time that I would not get him out of a jam again. He really needs to stop trying to provoke papa.'

Marinette sighed again, letting her bluebell colored eyes drift outside the window and into the garden below. Shadows danced across the garden as a gentle breeze blew across, kissing the trees. She could feel the breeze pull at her dark curls that flowed down her back. The early summer sun warmed her cheeks, even though the sun was starting to set. Looking even further beyond the stone path, trees, and rows of flowers, she could see the high wall; a wall that keeps out enemies as well as everyone else. The wall was impenetrable.

'Well. . . almost impenetrable.'

She watched, with no amount of surprise, as a lone, crouched low figure could be seen running along the top of the wall. She could recognize that physique anywhere. She rolled her eyes and leaned an arm and head upon the window sill.

'He is beyond help. Who tries to break back into the very place that is searching for them? Papa is probably going to throw him into a cell for a week unless I do something about it. Why do I have to be friends with such an idiot?'

She knew her father would not severely punish the man, even though it was law that he did; especially for a crime such as stealing. Besides being a loyal knight to the king, he did this all the time. Whenever she would bake anything, which wasn't as often as she would like since she was the only heiress to the throne, Chat Noir would sneak in and steal about half of her concoction.

'He couldn't just take a small sample. He has to have half; just enough to know that it's gone! I have tried almost everything to hide my baking from him. I've locked it in a cabinet; I've baked in the middle of the night; I've done it while he was out doing his errands for the day. He always seems to know, without fail! It wouldn't be such a big deal if he just took a sample. . .'

Before her mind could wander into past memories, she watched the figure jump down from the wall. She stood up, stretching her back out.

'I guess I should go and reason with papa before he did something drastic. Stultus, Chat Noir. . .'

MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN

"No! I don't care if he is your friend! He really needs to stop doing this! If word gets out that I am lenient with thieves, even ones who are like a son to me, we would have droves of thieves coming to live in our kingdom! What kind of man, king, and father would I be to leave my only daughter, the princess of Paris, with such a devastating future?!"

It took every ounce of strength for Marinette to not roll her eyes at the King of Paris. This argument was the same each time: she would ask for his release, he would say no, she would beg, he would yell at her about leaving her a safe and protected kingdom, but in the end, he would give in to her wish and Chat Noir would be set free.

'He is such a nuisance! I should let him rot in a cell for a month.'

Maintaining perfect posture, and not showing her true thoughts, she pressed further with her plea.

"I know, papa, I know. You want me to be protected and to be a great ruler but this is Chat Noir we are talking about. He has been here since he was abandoned as a young boy. You have raised him, provided him with some of the best tutors, and taught him all you know. Not only that, you found that his intelligent is greater than some of your oldest advisors and have followed his advice. You have loved him as you would if he was your son. He just has this obsession with stealing whatever I bake. You know he never eats it and he always returns it."

"That's what I don't understand! Why does he insist on getting into trouble?! He is being. . . Being ridiculous!"

'Stupid, papa. The word you are looking for is stupid. Baka. Báichī.'

"As I have said before, you need to find a way to dispel his energy and utilize his strategic planning. No matter how much I try to hide from him or place the treats under a lock and key, he is always able to get them. His skill at being able to claim his prize is beyond any captain we have ever had here. Not only is he good at such feats, you trust him with your own life."

Pausing but a moment, she thought on her claim. 'What could he do that would utilize his skills?'

A whimsical thought popped into her head, she continued, "I think as punishment, you should make him Captain of the Guard to go along with his duties as knight and Chief Advisor. That would punish him more so than any sound lashing or prison cell could do. With the constant training of others as well as devising ways to keep our kingdom safe, he would have no time for childish games. You already know that he doesn't accept defeat so he would be working harder and longer than any person who was put into the dungeon. He can be a knave but he is a brave, loyal knave to our kingdom alone."

Looking at her father, Marinette could see that he was thinking on what she said. She watched as dark eyebrows furrowed over his usually warm, hazel eyes. His posture had him leaning heavily upon his right arm as he sat upon his throne. At any other time, her papa would look the part as a regal, fair, wise king. He never let anyone know when he actually thought about going against his own law but she could see that he was pondering her notion.

'He really needs to utilize Chat Noir's skill. And. . . And for whatever reason, I've come to believe that I need to protect Chat Noir from himself. I mean. . . Someone has too. It's like he doesn't know how to keep himself out of hot water.'

Marinette inwardly sighed. She continued to watch her papa. After a moment, he looked up at her once again.

"I believe that you might just be right about this. He does have a skill set that I have never seen before; even if he uses it for his own gain."

He smiled at her. "You seemed to understand people better than I ever thought would be possible. You truly are growing up before me. Your mother and I are so proud of you. You will make a fine Queen of Paris."

Marinette blushed slightly but her body never changed positions. "Thank you, papa."

Smiling a moment longer, he let it drop, straighten his posture, and then casted his eyes upon the wooden door behind her.

"Bring me Chat Noir!" he yelled to the guards waiting on the other side of the door.

Marinette walked towards her father and came to stand beside him as she heard the door open.

She watched as her annoying, but true, friend was led in by two other guards; guards that she knew were friends with him as well, Nino and Plagg. His blond hair fell into his bright green eyes, in the most awkward of angles, yet, not all that much out of place for the rogue man. He looked dangerous but the smirk on his face showed that he actually loved this.

'Baka. Báichī. Stultus.'

Inwardly chuckling, she thought on how her father would berate her for such language but would secretly be proud that she practiced her languages, even while inside her head.

"Leave us," the King commanded.

Nino and Plagg turned around promptly and left; their shoes only slightly clicking on the marble floor. Even though she could not hear him, she saw Plagg make a snide comment towards Chat. The door closed behind them.

"You look lovely this evening, Princess."

Marinette turned towards him, rolling her eyes in the process. "Anata wa baka desu, Chat Noir."

"Marinette! While I am proud that you have been practicing your Japanese, you should not belittle others." Pausing, with a smirk on his own face, her papa continued, "Even if they are an idiot."

Marinette covered her mouth quickly where a giggle had left her involuntarily.

She watched as her papa, once again, lean heavily upon his right arm, however, this time he brought up his right hand to rub his face, suddenly looking very old.

Marinette frowned, 'When did papa age so?'

"Chat Noir. . . Why do you do this to me? To us, your kingdom? You know I am supposed to punish you severely. Why do you continue to steal food? Do I not feed you enough? You eat at my table almost every day!"

Marinette frowned even more when she saw Chat Noir's matching frown when he looked at her briefly. 'Chat Noir must have noticed the weariness on papa as well.'

Bowing his head slightly, Chat Noir spoke softly but with confidence, "My king, I apologize for my actions. It's only out of jest that I steal the Princess' wares. She places a great challenge before me in trying to keep them out of reach, and for some reason, I feel compelled to try and steal them from her. I've done this game for years. However, it is only now that I truly feel like my actions are wearing thin on all parties involved."

Marinette eyes widened at the quick, yet humble, apology but she did not comment. It was not her place.

Her father sat back up, looking slightly sad at the younger man down-turned face. He sighed. "You have been a part of my inner circle for many years, Chat Noir. I trust you more than anyone with this kingdom and my daughter. I know that your actions are just to rile her up. Nevertheless, she is becoming of the age where she will need to take over the kingdom. Her hobbies of baking and sewing are going to end soon and the Queen and I will not live forever. We have to teach her as much as we can before we depart from this world. I should throw you in a cell for a week."

Marinette watched as Chat Noir's head hung lower at her father's words.

"However. . . Marinette has proposed a more suitable form of punishment."

Chat Noir's head shot up and stared right at her, not looking mad, or frightened, but curious as to what she had sentenced him to. Her humor returning, she smirked at him.

"When you turned 18, 3 years ago, I officially made you my Chief Advisor. You have served under me well. Within the year, Marinette will turn 21. Once she does so, she will start to take on more of the duties that will be required of her. One such duty that I do not want her to worry on is her own safety. As she pointed out, since you seem to have unlimited amounts of time and energy, she has proposed a new task for you to undertake. With the duties that you already have in place, I am also making you Captain of the Guard."

Marinette barely held in the laughter as she watched Chat Noir's face fall and his eyes rolled.

"As you know, the guards, have become. . . Lacking, short of a better word. Even though we are at peace, I feel that a change is coming. I want you to train them, bring them back up to speed, and teach them your uncanny skill set on how to conquer particular goals."

She could see out of the corner of her eye as her papa smirked at his last words. 'Well, that is one way to put it. The guards have become so lax since there has been no threat of war for nearly a century. It's going to be a lot of work.' She smirked at the thought as well. 'Serves him right for always stealing my sweets.'

Chat Noir looked back up at the both of them; looking downtrodden but suddenly, he straightened his back and posture. He took on a look of bold confidence.

"Just as you say, it will be done."

"Good," the King commented, nodding his head and smiling once more. "You may now leave. You have an early day ahead of you tomorrow."

MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN

Marinette walked casually down the hall, away from her room and towards one of the few places she felt at peace being in. She was feeling anxious and could not sleep. Without really seeing, but knowing the path, she let her mind ramble and wander. 'I need to make papa my raspberry tarts. I think that will brighten his demeanor. Ever since I left him this evening, I can't stop thinking about how sad and tired he looks. I think his duties as king are starting to wear on him. Baking used to be his favorite thing to do with mama. They were both so at peace. So, maybe, baking him his favorite treat will brighten his demeanor and have him remember the good times instead. He is. . .'

"You know. . . Even in your own home, it's dangerous to walk the halls at night with no escort. You never know what kind of danger might be lurking in the shadows, waiting for that moment to steal you away from everything and everyone you love. You would make a beautiful ransom Purrincess."

Marinette's eyes focused down the dimly lit hallway, looking for the man whose voice she would know from anywhere. She could see an outline of his figure leaning against the wall on the left, dressed in his signature black and mask, with his arms crossed and a leg propped up, looking like he had been waiting there for her, knowing she would be by soon.

"I am not in danger here. The only danger around here is you, Chat," she bit back, crossing her own arms, trying to look and sound more annoyed than she actually was.

"Spot-on Purrincess. That should tell you to be more careful" He turned towards her and uncrossed his arms. He walked towards her slowly, looking every part as someone dangerous. His stride spoke of confidence, someone who would not back down. She remained unmoved by the gleam in his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, communicating without speaking, 'I am not prey either, _Chaton_.'

He stopped with less than a foot between them, way closer than what 'personal space' dictated. Suddenly, he leaned down towards her left ear. She could feel his breath on her ear and neck. Frozen in place, her eyes widened from such close contact and waited with bated breath.

"You should be scared of me. I may try and steal you for myself."

She closed her eyes and swallowed as she felt him reach up and touch her hair, letting the strands glide between his fingertips.

"I have not been practicing stealing your wares and receiving lashings all these years for the thrill of it. I have my reasons."

She swallowed again.

"I will steal that which is your most guarded and precious possession."

Her eyes snapped open and her breath hitched. Licking her dry lips, she whispered, "And what is that?"

She felt him smile seductively as he spoke, "You shall see."

He straightened back up and looked down on her, his smile still alluring. It was the same charismatic smile that she had seen often and he only used for her. Yet, this time he looked like he hinted at something more.

She felt herself blush as he reached for her right hand. He brought it slowly to his lips, and laid a single kiss upon it, lingering longer than propriety allowed.

He raised his head slightly; eyes looking at her while his lips still lingered close to her bare hand, and whispered, "Good night. . . Purrincess."

Taking a shaking breath, not understanding why her heart fluttered, she whispered back, "Good night."

Smiling once more, he released her hand and stepped around her. He walked down the hall she had just come from.

Without turning, she listened as his steps disappeared into the night behind her. She blinked slowly, 'Oh my. . .'

She raised her right hand and rested it upon her chest. She could feel her heart beat wildly under her fingertips. She took a deep breath and released it.

"I suddenly don't feel like baking anymore."


End file.
